


Once Family

by HotTopic97



Series: Hellsing Drabbles [1]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: Gen, Heavy Angst, Past Relationship(s), Pipseras, may be OOC just a lil, sorry if this is cringey, this is an experiment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 05:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotTopic97/pseuds/HotTopic97
Summary: How did it all come to this?





	Once Family

**Author's Note:**

> You really thought Gunslinger Girl was the only anime I'm interested enough to write about? No siree. :) Hellsing is Awesome with a capital 'A'. (Especially the CHARACTERS, man, there's so many intriguing, powerful, intelligent, and just plain cool people in this anime.) 
> 
> I've had ideas for a fanfic concerning it, but could never really get to it. But I finally have a (*cough, dumb, cough*) idea, and I'm ready to share it with you guys. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy what I have to contribute! :D

Yellow and orange flames leapt out in every known direction. Vivid black smoke rose to the midnight blue sky, slowly replacing the beautiful hue with a grim, dull tungsten.

Screams of terror, determination, and the pain of newly received wounds could be heard for miles. Debris and human beings fell from buildings, quickly rushing up to collide with the ash-coated debris and bits of flaming ground below.

Those who were alive were the ones engaging in said violence. They had no free moment to mourn the fallen.

The only thing they were capable of doing...was to fight. To claim victory amidst the destruction over their slain enemies...

...enemies, that they all had once called 'friend'.

Amidst this chaos, a small group of men continued the fight. They were what was left of the Wild Geese, a group of French mercenaries that were once under the employment of the Hellsing Organization, a top-secret government organization tasked with defending Great Britain from any and all supernatural and/or Satanic threats. Among them was their leader, Pip Bernadotte, fighting with all he had in one last stand.

It was a wonder that any of them were alive and trying to fight; their two opponents were far more powerful. They were vampires, once under the service of the very organization sworn to protect the general public and the British monarchy from such creatures.

In the back of his mind, the French mercenary knew that the victory he was fighting for was in vain. They were low on silver bullets, all but one of their blessed blades had either become useless or had seemingly vanished out of sight...hell, they'd even resorted to rocket launchers and bombs, and those did noting to stop the two monstrous creatures, one of which had...admittedly...once held his heart in both of her sickeningly angelic hands. 

That vampiress was Seras Victoria, a normally strong-willed and kindhearted individual who always held a strong sense of optimism. She no longer held an alliance with anyone. Not to Hellsing...not to the Wild Geese...not to her former master...not to Pip, who had every right to feel the need to take her down, after all she'd done...

...one would think she would have no reason to fight. 

That someone would have agreement from any other party. 

One of them certainly was _not_ Seras Victoria. 

What was left of Hellsing had every reason to take her out. She wouldn't even fight them if they had her in their sights. She had no reason to fight at all anymore. Her choice in "aiding" the enemy, which she had hoped was for the best at the time, had resulted in the greatest personal catastrophe of her life. Most, if not all, of the people inside of Hellsing Manor faced the most gruesome of ends...even the organization's stubborn and fearless leader, Sir Integra Hellsing, and her faithful butler, Walter C. Dornez. 

This understandably had angered her master, the original vampire Alucard, who had sworn revenge on his fledgling, and was enacting this by unleashing several familiars--the souls absorbed by vampires--a few being innocent humans caught in the midst of this personal three-way battle. There were many others that had been left as civilian casualties, their lives in the custody of death itself. 

His reasoning? Humans had also been responsible for the massacre and the carnage not too long ago. And the fearsome warrior had very little compassion in regards to the majority of the human race. He'd _fed off_ of humans, even--their vital fluid was his source of quenching his bodily needs. Not only had they, and his own fledgling, had done to the two humans he _had_ respected, but also the remaining ones _working_ for them were fighting against him in his purge. 

Admittedly, their fight was admirable. They'd lasted longer than he'd expected them to.

But they would die. Their corpses would rot like the filth they were. Their should would burn in the lowest pits of hell. He'd see to it himself. 

Seras, to this moment, still desperately wanted to try to cease the carnage, cease the bitter rivalry that ensued between what remained of her family...even though it seemed things wouldn't go the way she wished with her very being for the latter. 

A part of her also sought some form of redemption. It was a twisted way of doing so, given the circumstances. She had a duty to protect the people of Great Britain, and to faithfully serve her family. She had gravely failed to carry out those duties, and the citizens were paying the bloody price. A price that _she,_ and she alone, in every sense of the word, deserved to pay. 

So...she figured...in a twisted sense of trying to earn some sort of forgiveness...she'd try to make amends to her many grave mistakes for Britain's people. For the many other people of the world. 

In the back of her mind, the former policewoman knew that for all she was capable of, she could not defeat her master. He had laid waste to many dark creatures like himself, though none of them reached his level of sheer power. She, his fledgling, who still had reluctance the vampiric urge of drinking blood, was no exception. 

The same could be said for Pip. Even though she could easily send him flat on his back with mere flicks of her fingers, she loved him too much to take his life. Even if she actually tried (though the efforts would be very minimal), she didn't believe she could do it. 

Yet she was here, and even though she had an idea of the reasons why, she just couldn't fathom the cruel ultimatum of this situation involved death on either choice. 

She heard a sickening crunch to her right. A split second later came the sound of arterial blood gushing out of a body. 

Seras turned her head to face the source. 

What she saw, she knew deep down, would happen. 

But that make the horror of bearing witness to it any less real. 

What she saw was her former lover, wide-eyed and in immense agony, red erupting from his chest and mouth...

...impaled by her master's bare hand. 

For several painfully long moments, all sound was shut out. Even the nearby explosion of the tower to the east was the least of either party's concern.

Neither the force of it, nor the askew debris hadn't jostled Alucard in the slightest. He still stood strong, a ruthless, face-splitting grin plastered on his pale face as the life drained from his prey. 

For Seras, nothing else mattered. Nothing that seemed more noteworthy mattered. 

Her world was fading away. Her main reason for living, for fighting, for _breathing,_ was fading away from her. 

Her mind was screaming for action. It willed for her body to do something, _anything,_ other than widen her eyes and watch Pip's blood gush pool out on the floor and gush onto her master with the telltale burning of teary eyes.

But she just couldn't bring herself to do so. 

It was as if she had looked straight into the eyes of Medusa; she was rendered a helpless statue in the face of something she should've be able to take control of. To help prevent somehow.

While that was horrifying by itself, this wasn't the most tragic moment. 

With his last act of mobility, her mercenary's head lolled to her direction. And when he saw her, the look of horror in those baby blues, the clear tears pouring down her cheeks, the look he gave her was not of contempt. Nor was it of disgust or hatred...

His one eye held traces of _love._

For a while, he had been hurt and angry by his vampire girlfriend. She'd joined the enemy, brought them to the front door of Hellsing, even. She had broken his heart, and there was nothing either of them could do. Apologies and forgiveness were the last thing on his mind; her alliance had been made quite clear.

But the funny thing was...she still had all of his heart. Every single broken piece of it.

And those pieces couldn't bring themselves to do harm to her. _He_ couldn't bring himself to do harm to her. No part of her could ever hate her, no matter what she did. 

Every time he looked at her, it was like the first time. 

And in some twisted sense, he was happy that lovely, exquisite, beautiful, imperfectly perfect Seras Victoria was the last thing he'd see. 

He smiled faintly at his love...and then he was no more. 

Seras gasped as Alucard slowly pulled his arm out of Pip's lifeless body. She watched in impossibly strengthening horror as he then carelessly tossed the mercenary aside, down to the ground miles below. 

The fearsome vampire had been grinning like a madman during the whole procedure. Only after the pathetic mercenary's body was barely visible below the bridge did his amusement overflow. 

It started as a chuckle. Gradually, chuckling turned into insidious giggles. The giggling was then morphed into full-blown laughter. 

She knew that laugh all too well. It was infamous for instilling unadulterated fear and confusion in his targets. It was what officially sealed the fate of many adversaries. With that maniacal laughter came death and the promise of eternal damnation. 

Suddenly, abruptly, his laughter ceased. His head was lowered to his boots. The action was tragically similar to a small child looking at their shadow. But the bitter truth was he was maybe imagining how one of his feet would feel against his former fledgling's head before crushing it. 

He noticed her presence a moment later, fiery, magma-colored orbs rising to meet hers, the stare he gave her almost unrecognizable as Alucard. 

He was a monster, as was she. A creature of the darkness for centuries. He'd given many intimidating glare, cracked many grins that were deemed deep-rooted in insanity. 

But never before had she seen him stare at anyone the way he was looking at her. With so much murderous rage; every ounce of pure anger, all aimed at her. The bloodthirsty grin he had while delivering the death blow to Pip grew impossibly wider; he was _itching_ to finish her off. 

"How did it feel to watch him _die,_ police girl?", the vampire king taunted her. Every syllable was drenched in the most gleeful, yet menacing, sarcasm. "Was it every bit as thrilling as you hoped it to be?"

She had no words. What _could_ she say? Her master, who she had seen as a father figure, just killed the love of her life. What could one say to that? What could one do other than let their tears fall to the barren ground? 

"You shed tears", Alucard noted. "Just like the cowardly _child_ that you are. Such a disgrace to my name, you were. You can't bear the thought of drinking blood, like the vampire _you_ chose to become, so you turn around and give your support to the most woeful of creatures without a hint of regret!"

"Why mourn for the mercenary then, _Seras?_ " The question didn't sound remotely interrogative, and he spat her name like it was poison. "He vowed to destroy you after all you've done to him and his band of aimless servants, after _you_ chose to nearly slaughter him!"

Once more, Seras had no words. More tears spilled out, their origins of regret, sorrow, and the cruelty of reality.

Alucard was right. In every sense of the word. 

She knew it to be true. All of it was true. 

But to hear speak it to her face proved to be the final blow.

She made a sound--a half-suppressed sob. Her arms wrapped themselves protectively around her beloved Harkonnen, a gift from Walter.

Walter...Integra's butler, a close friend of hers, almost like a father, who had been _killed..._

Her knees wobbled, her legs turning into jelly. She felt like surrendering, yielding to the death that was bound to happen anyway. Yet something refused her action of collapsing on her knees in defeat. 

"Or perhaps I'm mistaken", Alucard continued, moving to where she was directly in front of him. "You feel robbed. Robbed of a kill that you felt was rightfully yours. And so you weep out of selfish, petty dissatisfaction."

_...what?_

"How far you've fallen from grace, police girl. You've eradicated plenty of humans in your pathetic means of betrayal. You've laid waste to many ghouls and vampires in your undead lifetime. But none of those scum could ever come close to _my_ level of power! And you, a sad, disgraceful excuse of undead waste, think you can defeat _me?!_ "

"I'd honestly laugh at your display if I didn't find it so lamentable. I've laid waste to _countless_ purposeless opponents such as you who hadn't stood a chance! You could come at me with what little you have a _thousand_ times, and you'd be disposed of from this world like the garbage you are each time!"

The vampire king put both his hands up, beckoning the former policewoman to try her hand at what she came to do. His lava-colored eyes glowed bright with excitement, sending a chill down Seras's spine. 

"But if it's a _fight,_ for lack of a better word, that you want", he declared, "then it's a fight you shall have!"

Alucard spread his arms, both hands still beckoning Seras forward. 

"Come on then, Seras Victoria", the vampire king beckoned her, scathing tone unchanging. "Do what you must to best me in battle! Show me what you're made of! _Show me!_ " 

Suddenly, her eyes were opened. Who she saw was a murderous man whose intent was to end her, along with humanity. He had proven this by killing the only love she had ever known.

It was someone she never knew. She thought she had...but she was wrong. Wrong yet again; yet another wrong to join the ever-growing list of wrongdoings she had thought, said, and done. 

The man she knew as Alucard had his flaws. But despite him being a monster who carried out ruthless brutality and gruesome means of death onto lesser monsters...

Maybe it was a form of denial. Maybe it might have been the truth. Maybe it was some other third thing she couldn't quite place. But whatever it was, what he'd just said to her had a strange effect on her. 

Seras felt no fear. What was more strange was sorrow was slipping out of her reach. 

Instead, inside the recesses of her shattered heart, a tiny, red-hot flame erupted amongst the pieces. 

But its fuel wasn't determination. 

Rage made it spread. Made it burn every piece, though not to ash. The pieces themselves gave sparks, helping out on making the simple flame a wildfire, burning in her very bones. Flowing through her veins, keeping her standing. 

Giving her a reason to make her last stand. 

Whether she made it out alive or not, one way or another...

...Pip Bernadotte's death _would_ be avenged. Her _master's_ death _would_ be avenged. The death of the Hellsing Organization and the civilians it had sworn, the civilians _she_ had a duty to protect, would. Be. _Avenged._

With a guttural roar, Seras charged at the monster with everything she had. Leaping with all the power she had in her legs, she aimed her Harkonnen at him, and pulled the trigger. 

* * *

"God _dammit_ _!_ ", cursed Pip as his laptop screen went black. "Zis was _just_ at 85%, _qu'est-ce qui se passe?!"_

Alucard and Seras paid his problem no mind, as the latter was currently trying to gun the former down in a furious rage, while the former was laughing and tapping on the trackpad like a deranged loon, trying to stab his fledgling to death. Along with that, he was just as fiercely defending the red brick tower he designated from being blown to bits. 

To his credit, the vampire was doing pretty well for having little experience with modern-day technology. The French mercenary figured Alucard was a quick learner. That was a stark contrast to what had been happening at the conference room earlier. Seras had kicked both of their asses, as well as Sir Integra and Walter's, at Risk. (By _cheating,_ really.)

Unwilling to accept their mutually unfair defeat, and sharing a desire to give her a taste of her own medicine, they all ended up with three Mac Airs, spread out around the Round Table, in a much more intense match of Doomspire Brickbattle. 

Pip figured he'd lost anyway. His green tower had been destroyed by other players on Seras's team, who occupied the yellow tower, and he couldn't manage to stay alive for more than twelve seconds. 

Speaking of death...

"How", he managed to say when it somehow got quiet in the room. He stood up, eye on Alucard, hands slapping the surface of the table.

" _How?!_ ", the mercenary demanded. "How?! How did you kill me with just a _punch?!_ Zat's not possible, zat is _bullshit!_ I call _bullshit!_ "

"Stay the _fuck_ out of this!", Seras screeched, shooting Pip with a deadly, red-eyed glare as her master just laughed. 

That actually made Pip gulp and make a run for it. He'd never seen his girlfriend quite this flustered before, especially over a simple game. 

It was scary. 

But also kind of sexy. 

But it was mostly scary. 

Seras couldn't care less about her reaction. She had been accused of cheating multiple times by two six-year-old children, when she was _totally_ playing fair. It wasn't her fault they sucked at the bloody game. She had been _hungry_ before the game started;it was hard to tell that that bag of Cool Ranch Doritos was Pip's if he hadn't put a _bloody_ note in the fridge saying so. And there was absolutely _nothing_ wrong with playing on someone else's side and learning how to play when there were already four players in a game of Cheat. (Alucard and Pip both had described it as, "aiding the enemy".)

Not to _mention_ the fact that during this bloody game, Alucard just _had_ to mock her on her not drinking blood and put her down about it, to the point of making her burst into tears. And Pip just ignored it kept his eye glued to the _god_ damned computer screen. Sure, her master could be downright terrifying, but that doesn't mean he was restricted from stepping in and defending his girlfriend, right?! 

The point was, she'd had enough of their incessant bullying. Pip _deserved_ every loss he got. (She'd laughed so hard tears came to her eyes when he died from a simple punch.) So did her Master. 

Especially this next one she was going to make him _suffer._

* * *

Seven minutes later, Seras got her desired result. 

Her master was stunned silent. His expression--wide eyes and slightly agape mouth--was absolutely satisfying to see.

 _That'll teach him_ , she thought triumphantly. _That'll teach him not to be such a sore loser._

A split second later, the vampiress found herself immediately regretted that thought. 

* * *

Seven minutes later, walking down the hall from the restroom, Pip was just about to reach the conference room to retrieve his dead laptop. And if it were possible, to see if Seras's mood had lightened some. 

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU--"

On second thought, he could always retrieve all three in the morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> XD
> 
> Good lord, this was longer than I originally anticipated. 
> 
> I wanted to write an actual fight scene...but alas. It's kinda hard to when this is supposed to be a drabble, not a oneshot, for one (so much for that one -_-), and two, you're currently fighting a case of writer's block that has prevented your brain from thinking of something for the past two and a half months. *clenches fist* 
> 
> Happy New Year, everyone. :)


End file.
